The Sister Suicides
by Virgin Pure
Summary: After Virginia's sister Rachael tries to commit suicide, their dad decides to move them all to North Carolina with their alcohol and drug abusing mother. Main Characters; Orton, HHH, Cena, Jeff Hardy, Undertaker, Edge, Melina and others.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Okay, so I've had this story in my head for a few weeks now and after changing the plot, characters and title countless time I've finally got it. This story will be dealing with things like rape, abuse, drugs, alcohol and suicide (as you've probably guessed from the title) and alot of the usual stuff you're used to reading. The story will start off as a chapter dealing with present time after the girls deaths followed by maybe 5 or more parts in between dealing with the past before the girls deaths. I know it's kinda confusing, but bare with me here please lol. I also had an idea of making this like a musical since I've haven't seen many people do that, but I dont know how it'll turn out. Anyway, onto the story, I hope you like it.**

**Virgin Pure**

**Chapter One: **Introduction

_A lot has been said about them over the years, but nothing that gives us any answers. Even when we were young we had tried to figure out the mystery and put the pieces together, but we couldn't. Everybody had their own opinions, their own theories about what had happened. We argued about it countless times, in fact we still do even though we realized we would never be sure about the series of events._

_The events which resulted in the suicides of Rachael and Virginia Jude._

_-------------------------_

"Are you okay Randy?" Hunter Levesque asked his friend worriedly.

Randy Orton remained silent as he sat at the lunch table staring at the empty space across from him, the space that his girlfriend had once occupied. He clenched his fist as he stared at the space harder, thinking that if he kept his eyes fixated long enough she would reappear as if nothing happened. As if she wasn't dead.

"Come on man you gotta eat something." Jeff Hardy explained pushing the ham sandwich randy had discarded earlier towards him.

Orton pushed the sandwich away making Jeff roll his eyes. "I ain't hungry."

"Dude you have soccer practice this afternoon, you have to eat." responded John Cena.

"Man fuck soccer practice." Randy yelled. A few students who were walking by stopped and looked over at group.

"Calm down man, people are staring." Hunter replied.

"As if they weren't before." muttered randy, he glanced at the kids who were still looking at him. "What the fuck are you looking at!" He yelled angrily. Not wanting to upset the senior even more the students quickly scattered out of sight.

"Look I know you're a fucking wreck right now, but you really need to relax." John said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Randy began to laugh, "Relax….relax?" A loud bang sounded on the table as he slammed his fist down. Nearly the entire lunch room looked over at the four men. "My girlfriend just killed herself a fucking week ago!" he stated making Jeff, Hunter and John lower their heads sadly. "And all you guys care about is _'Oh Randy you gotta eat this'_, _'Oh Randy you have soccer practice'_, _'Randy you haven't been doing your homework your grades are going down'_. When are you gonna realized I don't give a fuck about that shit anymore? All I cared about was Virginia and guess what you guys…?"

The three men looked up at Randy. He smiled as a few tears escaped his eyes, grabbing his backpack he leaned down so only his friends could hear him.

"She's dead." Everyone watched as he stormed out into the court yard.

"I better go talk to him."

"No, I'm the only one who understands what he's going through. I'll do it."

---------------------------

Randy walked over to a nearby bench and plopped down, tossing his backpack at his feet. He didn't care if it was raining and that he was getting soaked, he didn't care if it was windy and he was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt. At this point nothing mattered to him anymore, not his family, school, sports, not even his friends. He felt like dying right then and there, what was there to live for anyway?

"Is this seat taken?" Orton shook his head already knowing who it was. Hunter sat down next to him pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. "You do realize it's raining?"

"No shit genius." he snapped.

Hunter whistled. "Guess your mood hasn't changed." He heard his friend sigh.

"I'm sorry." Randy said turning to him.

"It's cool, I know how you're feeling. Remember my girlfriend killed herself too." Hunter said trying to force a small smile as he bumped his friend's shoulder with his own.

Orton nodded as he thought about Virginia's sister Rachael. Hunter and her had just started going out a month ago.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

He took a semi-deep breath and titled his head back. "I'm taking it day by day. It still hasn't sunk in fully." he turned to randy. "I still can't grasp everything yet."

Randy nodded and looked down at the ground. "Think we'll ever find out what happened?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why. Everybody's saying that there were so many signs."

"There weren't any signs, no one knew what was going on with them."

"Why couldn't she just talk to me, tell me what was going on so I could've helped." Hunter asked himself aloud.

"I asked the same thing right after it happened. I kept asking myself over and over trying to find an answer. Then I realized, maybe what was going on in their lives we couldn't help them with. Maybe that was the only way they could deal with it."

"You figured that all out by yourself?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately." Randy answered.

"Same here." Hunter glanced down at the ground for a moment before he heard Orton begin to cry. Scooting closer to him he set an arm around him and instinctively randy rested his head on his shoulder.

"I miss her so much." Randy cried.

"I know, I miss Rachael too." Hunter replied, tears threatening to escaped his brows orbs as well. He felt his friend began to cry harder and he pulled him closer.

"I wish this never happened."

Suddenly Hunter felt the warm tears running down his cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them away. He had spent a week putting on a straight face pretending as if he wasn't affected by Rachael's death, that he didn't care, but he did.

Finally it hit him like a baseball bat. Rachael was dead, the girl he realized he had feelings for, his girlfriend was dead, she had killed herself. But why? Was Randy wrong, were there in fact signs, were there clues right in front of his face telling him that something was wrong? Had she told him or even tried to tell him about what was happening and he shrugged it off as nothing? So many questions raced through his mind as the tears fell faster and the rain fell harder. His breathing began to increase, his cheeks began to feel hot and he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Randy wiped away a few fresh tears. "I wish I could have stopped her, Hunter."

"Me too."

**Author's Note: I'm not to fond of this chapter to tell you the truth, but I needed to do the introduction to get things started. Again I hope you like it, the next part of Chapter One will start from the beginning.**


	2. Rachael's Attempt

**Ch1: **Rachael's Attempt

Sixteen year old Rachael Jude looked at the white walls of her room carelessly. Turning to her side she glared at the 'Get Well' cards and balloons placed on the small table. She felt like ripping those cards to pieces and slashing the balloons with a knife. She knew her classmates didn't give a damn about her or how she was doing, she knew everyone at school was gonna be buzzing about this for weeks.

"I should've shot myself or OD'd." Rachael said to herself. She glanced down at her bandaged wrists. "Much more quicker."

There was a light knock on the door, Rachael looked up as a tall, skinny, bald man with glasses walked in, clipboard in hand. She watched him intently as he took a seat beside her bed.

"You must be Rachael Jude."

"That's correct." She said leaning back on the pillows of her hospital bed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Birmingham." He introduced.

"I would shake your hand, but uh." She held up her hand showing him her wrist. "As you can see I'm unable to do that at the moment."

"That's quite alright Ms. Jude."

"Call me Rachael, I'm sixteen…not thirty." She said. Dr. Birmingham nodded.

"Alright Rachael. First off, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"If it weren't for these tubes stuck inside my arms I'd feel pretty good." she replied.

"We just want to make sure you get enough blood back into your body, you lost a lot you know." He said with a smile.

"Apparently not enough because I'm laying in here talking to you." Rachael responded with a smile of her own.

"Are you always this.."

"Bitchy? Yes, now I assume you have some questions for me so why don't you get started."

_Why do I always get stuck with teenagers? _Birmingham thought to himself. He cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard for a moment.

"I'm just gonna get right to the point." He looked back up at her. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

Rachael looked up at the ceiling, "Why do people try to kill themselves Dr. Birmingham?" she asked rhetorically. "Because their lives suck that's why, they go through life being unhappy, being mad at the world for whatever reason. That's me, my life is shitty and as you can see, I'm not happy. So what's the best way to fix all of this?" Rachael shrugged. "Death."

Dr. Birmingham rose up from his seat and walked over to the foot of her bed, he looked her in the eye trying to intimidate her just a bit, but she showed no fear whatsoever.

"What do you know about life kid?" He asked. "You're only sixteen, you're not even old enough to know how shitty life can get."

Rachael smiled as she stared at the man before her. Oh how many times she had heard some adult say that to her, that she was too young, that she didn't understand life and how bad it could get. But she knew, she had been through hell and back before her thirteenth birthday, she knew how shitty life could get because she had been there.

"Well it's obvious doctor." She said. "You've never lived the life that I have." Rachael smirked as she watched him leave the room without another word.

------------------------------------------

It was close to two hours later and Rachael was beyond bored, she was currently entertaining herself by using one of her many balloons as a punching bag when another knock was heard at her door.

"Better not be that doctor again." She muttered quietly. "Come in."

The door opened slowly as a female walked in, Rachael smiled warmly at her visitor as she looked at her. Her sandy brown hair was made into two low ponytails covered by a black skull cap, she was dressed in a pink tank top and baggy black Bermuda shorts an attire that Rachael knew all to well.

"Hey sis." The woman greeted with a smile as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"What's up Virginia, glad you came by." Rachael sat up as Virginia pulled her in for a hug.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, I had to stay after school and talk to the principal and the police about what happened to you." After pulling away Virginia reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bag. "I brought you some chips and a soda." she said handing the bag to her.

"Thanks I'm starved."

"It's okay for you to eat that, right?" She asked taking the seat beside her. "Because I don't wanna get in trouble or anything."

"Honestly I don't give a shit." Rachael said opening her bag of cheese puffs. "These nurses have been feeding me this crappy ass food and this nasty jell-o I have to eat with a fucking popsicle stick. Apparently the suicidal aren't allowed to use sporks…we may try to stab ourselves." she explained mocking the nurse that had told her that earlier.

Virginia shifted in her seat a bit. "Speaking of which, how are you doing?"

"Trust me when I say I've had way better days." Rachael replied. "Where's dad?"

"Oh believe me he's on his way." she said with a smile. "He's been calling me throughout the school day asking me if I had any updates about how you were doing. You know he's gonna be on your ass when he gets here."

"Yeah I know." She said popping a cheese puff into her mouth.

"Once the school and the police called him about your 'accident' he immediately left work, he should be here any…" The room fell silent as Lenny Kravits' 'Fly Away' started playing signaling an in coming call on Virginia's cell, the two already knew who it was. Quickly she answered it and held it up to her ear. "Dad…yeah I'm here…she's laying right beside me…no she's perfectly fine….we're in room 251.…just ask the nurse and she'll direct you down the hall…okay bye."

"So I guess he's here?" she asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"Yep, boy are you in for it." Virginia said before she began to giggle. Rachael just rolled her eyes at her older sister.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a tall, muscular man stood in the doorway. Dressed in jeans, a white tank top and a leather vest showing off his tattooed arms he looked like he just got off the streets. But the anger in his piercing green eyes made him look like he was about ready to kill somebody.

"RACHAEL LEANN JUDE!" he yelled nearly at the top of his lungs.

The two sisters looked on in fear as their father barged into the room. "Oh shit."


	3. We're Moving!

**Ch1: **We're Moving!

Rachael's breathing started to increase as she saw the angered look on her father's face. "Hi daddy."

"Don't you 'Hi daddy' me young lady." He said walking up to the foot of her bed. "I'm at the shop with Glenn working on his motorcycle, next thing I know the school calls telling me that some student found you slitting your wrist in the bathroom stall!"

"How is uncle Glenn?" asked Rachael.

Her father glared at her, "Don't change the fucking subject." Walking over to the side of the bed he pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Why would you do a thing like that, you had me worried sick, I thought you were dead."

_Almost. _"I'm sorry dad." She whispered sadly. As he pulled away he kissed her on her forehead and looked her in her green eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" He said sternly.

Rachael nodded. "Yes, sir." she replied quietly. Suddenly the doctor from earlier walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked taking off his glasses before shoving them in his pocket.

"No not at all." Her father said walking towards him.

"I'm gonna assume you're Mark Calloway."

"Yes, I'm Rachael's father." The two shook hands.

"I'm Dr. Birmingham, I've been watching over your daughter." He explained.

"How has she been doing?" Mark asked curiously.

"Good, we're making sure she gets enough blood back into her body considering the amount she lost when they found her." Birmingham explained.

"How much did she lose?"

The doctor sighed. "Let's just say if they had found her five minutes later, she would've been dead." Mark took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "But she's alive and that's all that matters."

'How long is she gonna be in here?" Virginia asked. Dr. Birmingham looked at his clipboard for a moment.

"Not too long, after we get the blood back into her body we still have to run some tests, you know to make sure everything's fine." He answered. "Mr. Calloway I need to talk to you in private for a second."

"Sure thing." The two men stepped outside leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves.

"Listen, after we run the tests I think we should keep her for a couple more weeks."

"What, but why? You said she was doing good." Mark answered not liking this at all.

"True, but considering the conversation I had with her earlier this morning, I think it would be a good idea if we took some psychiatric test, maybe put her in brief therapy, group therapy, have some kinda of intervention…"

"Wait what are you talking about Dr.?" he said cutting him off. "Why can't you just release her after you do your tests?"

"Mr. Calloway I'm sorry, but due to my own personal observations I believe that Rachael is highly suicidal. Now for fear that after we release her she might try to commit suicide again, I strongly recommend doing these tests and putting her in therapy for at least two weeks."

He sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Also after she's released, I think she should be put on suicide watch, just to be safe." Birmingham explained.

Mark just nodded not really wanting to hear anymore of this.

--------------------------------------------

"They're probably gonna put me in therapy or some shit like that." Rachael said rolling her eyes. "This sucks."

"Rachael, you really scared me today." Virginia said honestly, she looked at her little sister.

She sighed, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Why'd you do it?"

Rachael sighed, "Virginia you know how my life was with my step-dad before Mark got custody of me. I was just so mad, everything that I had went through. I just had enough of it and I wanted it to be over." she stated sadly.

"But that's just it Rach, it is over. He's gone and you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm happy."

"Well hopefully one day you will be." Virginia answered giving a small smile. Just then her father walked back into to the room, they got quiet.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be in here for awhile honey." Mark began.

"Why?"

"They want to do some psychiatric tests and possibly put you in therapy for two weeks."

"What a surprise." said Rachael with a sigh of frustration.

"Also they recommended you be put on suicide watch after you're released." Mark added taking a seat beside Virginia.

"Why doesn't that shock me either?"

Their father shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "And there's one more thing I was planning on telling you guys before your accident." Mark said hesitantly. "Guess I might as well tell you guys now." The two girls look at him curiously.

"What is it dad?" Virginia asked.

"Last night your mother called." He said.

"Mom called?" Rachael said. "What does she want?"

"We talked for a few hours about you guys, about me and her and she told me that she wants to start over with us."

Virginia's eyes widened in shock and not in a good way. "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"And after the school phoned me, I immediately called her and told her what happened."

"You told her." Rachael said angrily.

"Yes she has a right to know." Mark answered, she crossed her arms over her chest and laid back on the bed. "Anyway, when we were talking she said that she was planning on moving to North Carolina next month and she wants us to go with her."

The girls looked at each other nervously. "Well what did you say dad?" Virginia asked hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was going to say.

Mark clapped his hands together as he rose to his feet. "I said yes." He then gave a small smile as he waited for their reactions.

Virginia dropped her head into her hands. "Oh my god." she muttered.

Rachael immediately sat up in shock. "Wait a minute." She looked from her sister to her dad. "We're moving!"


	4. Goodbye California, Hello Mom

**Ch1: **Goodbye California, Hello Mom

"This bites."

Glenn Jacobs grinned as he turned to his niece. It had been a few days since Rachael was released from the hospital, once she got out the family immediately began packing their stuff for the move. Today was the big day.

"I know you're not happy about this, but try and be positive." Glenn said setting an arm around her.

"You know as well as I do that if mom's involved it's anything, but positive." Rachael said. The two watched as Virginia and Mark loaded up the truck. "I don't wanna leave uncle Glenn."

"I know you don't." He said pulling her in for a hug. "But it's for the best. Hey you might like living in Charlotte."

"Yeah right." she hugged her uncle tighter not wanting to let him go. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Rach, but I'll come by and visit."

"Time to go." Mark announced, he walked towards the pair.

Rachael pulled away and looked up at her uncle sadly. "Bye Glenn."

"Bye kiddo." As Rachael made her way over to the car mark turned to his brother. "What did the doctor's say?"

Mark sighed, "Suicide watch."

"For how long?"

"I have no idea." he answered. "Glenn I'm worried about her."

"She's gonna be fine man."

"I hope so."

"So how are you gonna work things out with Evan?"

"I don't know, just take it one day at a time. She really wants to fix everything between us, especially the girls." He ran a hand through his hair, all of the sudden he was getting really nervous.

"You okay man?" Glenn asked sensing his brother's mood.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all, I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing by moving down to Charlotte with her."

"Hey if it doesn't work out, you guys can always move back here, remember that." Mark only nodded. "You better get going or else traffic's gonna be a bitch."

"Okay." The two men hugged. "See ya later little bro."

"See ya and good luck." He watched as mark jogged over to the car and hopped in. Once the car started he pulled out from the driveway and onto the street. In the backseat Glenn could see Virginia and Rachael staring at him with saddened faces, he gave a small smile as he waved to them. They slowly waved back before the car drove out of sight.

---------------------------------------------

"We're here!"

"About time." Rachael rolled her eyes as she sat up in the backseat. Turning to her sister who was sleeping against the window she shook her a few times to wake her up. "Get up stupid." She said.

Virginia groaned angrily, "Alright stop fucking shaking me." She answered slapping her hands away.

"Virginia what have I told you about using that kind of language?" Mark asked from the driver's seat while he glared at her through the rearview mirror.

Virginia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sorry dad."

"Come on we have to unpack, your mom's already inside."

"I don't see why we had to come." she muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "Why couldn't we stay back in California?" Virginia looked over at her father awaiting his answer.

Sighing mark leaned back in his seat, "Rachael, you know me and your mom haven't had the best relationship. Now honestly, I don't like this anymore than you do, but she wants to try and patch things up between us. She wants us to be a family again."

"As long as she keeps on drinking, doing drugs and smoking we're never gonna be a family again dad. Get it through your head."

"Rachael.." Before he could say anything else she opened the car door and got out. He grabbed the bridge of his nose, "God damn it."

"Dad." Looking up into the mirror he saw Virginia staring at him. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I'm already having second thoughts about this whole thing."

"Look I'm not looking forward to dealing with mom again either, but if she's willing to try, I think we should too."

"You're right." He put on a small smile before turning to look at his oldest daughter. "We'd better start taking all these boxes inside."

"Good idea." Virginia opened the door on her side of the car and got out. As she headed to the trunk she couldn't help noticing the depressed look on her sister's face. "Hey cheer up sis."

"How am I supposed too?"

Virginia opened the trunk and started taking out boxes, "Look I know you're not thrilled about this whole thing Rach, but the fact of the matter is we're stuck here, like it or not. So just plaster on a fake smile and make the best of it, okay?"

"How are you so calm about this?" Rachael asked not believing how well her sister was taking everything. "Don't tell me you're not pissed off."

"I'll admit the thought of moving here and living with mom again makes me wanna puke. But I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told dad just now, if she's willing to try, we should too."

Rachael sighed in defeat, why did her sister have to be so damn mature? "Fine, I'll try to make the best of it."

"Good." Virginia grunted as she tried to move a heavy box from the truck.

"You need any help?"

She turned to her a little skeptical, "You sure you can lift heavy things in your…condition?"

Rach took a moment and looked down at her bandaged wrists which were currently being covered by skull wristbands. "Virginia I slit my wrists, I'm not crippled." She replied some what annoyed.

The two girls lifted the box out of the car and dropped it onto the driveway.

"Wow." Rachael said surprised by the weight of it. "What's in there?"

"Dad said they were old pictures." Virginia answered. They kneeled down and opened the box, pulling out one of their many photo albums they began to look through it.

"I can't believe dad kept this stuff."

"Me neither." The two paused as they stared at a photo of mom and dad.

It had been from their wedding day. Mark was still in his tuxedo and Evan was still in her wedding dress, the two were smiling as they each held an infant in their arms. Mark holding Rachael and Evan holding Virginia.

"They were so happy then." Virginia said looking over the photo.

"What do you think went wrong?" Rachael asked. Her sister just shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered sadly.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and they quickly jumped to their feet when they saw a woman exit the house. She was of medium height, her sandy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Even though she was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, her well toned figure could still be see. The woman smiled brightly as her brown eyes wandered over to them, she waved happily.

"Hi Rachael, hi Virginia." She greeted as she walked towards them.

The two girls glanced at each other nervously before turning back to face her. They each forced a smile as she walked up to them.

"Hello mom."


End file.
